Pleasure Time
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de leviosadawn00. One shot pour Eminator. Snape est interrompu dans son travail par les ordres de sa tyrannique épouse. Va-t-il s'y soumettre? Citron.


Note d'Aë: J'avais dit deux posts par semaine. Je prends du retard, mais pour une bonne raison : mon avancée sur « saving Miss Granger ». Et puis, surtout, mon compagnon de longue date, soutient indéfectible des mes joies, tristesses, folies et raisonnements est mort. Oui, vraiment ^^

RIP, ordi portable…

Donc… Pour me faire pardonner, voici une Hermignonne qui ordonne, et un Severus au miel qui obéit.

Bizarrement, l'idée me plaît ^^'

Comme d'hab, quand je classe M, c'est qu'il y a des dessous qui traversent la pièce. Encore qu'ici…

Bon, c'est un gros citron, hein ^^'

Une vieille connaissance a parcouru récemment différentes choses que j'ai postées ici… Donc quelque part, je poste ça pour voir ta réaction. Oui, c'est de toi que je parle, avec ta jolie tache de naissance ^^

Je vous fous la paix : bonne lecture !

PS : Désolée pas pu m'en empêcher XD Pour Saving Miss Granger, je pense à une publication bi-hebdomadaire, pour éviter le risque du retard, certains chapitres étant ardus (comme le 5, saleté de Marcus Delaluci)… Comme ça, je suis sûre de tenir le rythme ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur, leviosadawn00 (dont j'adore l'image de profil : Lucius en publicité L'Oréal… Il le vaut bien Même si je préfère les bruns ^^) : Ok, ce one-shot est pour Eminator.

Warning : Lemon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione a l'âge dans cette histoire. (NdT : je le sens comme une accusation, vu certaines –NON, pas TOUTES ) de mes traductions).

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JKR (NdT : moi non plus. Hélas)

oOoOoOo

.

.

Severus Snape était assis à son bureau, notant des devoirs de Potions. Il grogna. Les sixièmes années n'avaient pas la moindre once de cervelle. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se maudit de sa stupidité.

Après la Seconde Guerre Magique, Snape était revenu à contrecœur à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Potions, et avait, tout autant à contrecœur, accepté le poste de Directeur. Il avait à contrecœur été acquitté de ses « crimes », et avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin. Puis la Loi du Mariage était arrivée, et il avait, pas tant à contrecœur que cela, épousé une jeune fille sélectionnée aléatoirement.

Cela avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie. La fille était devenue sa femme, et était à présent enceinte. Cependant, elle se comportait en véritable chat sauvage depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle le laminait lorsqu'il arrivait tard du travail, mangeait un pot entier de glace en une fois, avait crié sur Snape lorsqu'elle avait été interdite de Whiskey Pur-Feu, entre autres. Elle n'était pas habituellement ainsi. La grossesse lui faisait des choses horribles. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle allait encore lui faire subir, pensa-t-il, notant un F sur la copie d'un sixième année infortuné.

Se sentant fatigué, Snape pinça le haut de son nez, et ferma les yeux. Ça avait été une longue journée, et elle n'était pas terminée.

A cet instant, BAM ! La porte fut violemment ouverte. Snape sursauta. Marchant arrogamment dans sa direction, sa femme enceinte de cinq mois, Hermione Granger. Elle repoussa maladroitement ses papiers vers le sol, et se hissa inconfortablement sur le bureau.

« Chérie » dit Snape. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Hermione roula des yeux et tira ses robes vers le haut. Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne portait pas le moindre sous-vêtement.

« Severus, chéri, touche-moi » grogna-t-elle. « MAINTENANT ! »

Snape grommela. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? _Il était en pleine correction de copies, pour être interrompu par son épouse le suppli - non, lui ordonnant de lui donner du plaisir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus et ennuyé.

« Mets-moi à l'aise, séducteur, s'il te plaît ! » haleta Hermione. Snape soupira. Bon, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui être agréable. Il défit donc son pantalon. Puis il fut interrompu par sa femme.

"Non, sucre d'orge!" s'exclama-t-elle. « D'abord tu me fais plaisir, puis tu peux en profiter. »

Elle attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et le poussa pour qu'il se mette à genoux il était donc face à son intimité.

_Eh bien_, pensa-t-il, _elle a de la force, malgré sa taille_. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Hermione, qui frétillait impatiemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda-t-elle, frustrée. « Lèche-moi, maintenant ! » Snape se pencha en avant et colla sa langue sur son sexe humide, ignorant la sensation de froid attaquant ses genoux, et qui émanait du sol de pierre. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement sonore. _Seigneur, elle est sexy, _pensa-t-il. Il fit tourner sa langue profondément en elle, et en lécha ardemment les parois. Hermione miaula et le griffa au visage. Malgré sa douleur, Snape devait admettre que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Et puis, la cyprine d'Hermione avait vraiment bon goût.

Il inséra deux doigts dans son sexe fraîchement rasé, et donna adroitement un petit coup de langue sur son clitoris. Hermione n'en gémit que plus fort, et finit par jouir lorsqu'il en inséra un troisième.

Haletante, Hermione ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit après quelques secondes. « Encore » dit-elle, tremblante.

« Quoi ? Encore?" demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu assez? Ignorant le renflement de plus en plus présent dans son pantalon, il se relaissa tomber à genoux, et fit des cercles autour de son clitoris à coups de langue, enfonçant sans pitié ses doigts en elle. Il pressa son point G, la faisant crier comme une harpie.

« Tu aimes ça ? » gronda-t-il. « Tu es une vraie petite cochonne, à réclamer que je te donne du plaisir, encore et encore ! » Elle ne put que haleter un peu plus, et pousser sa tête vers le bas. Snape gémit contre son con, la faisant crier fort.

« Sev- » expira Hermione. « Oh, merde, merde, MERDE ! » jouit-elle à nouveau, alors qu'il léchait rapidement sa liqueur.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers lui, toujours à genoux sur le sol, l'air magnifiquement soumis. Elle eut encore envie. Elle le tira à elle avant de lui arracher ses robes.

« Insatiable petite sorcière » murmura-t-il alors qu'il perdait rapidement ses robes et vêtements. Il se tint là, dans son boxer vert, ses pâles abdominaux brillants légèrement dans la lumière des bougies. _C'est un insondable et séduisant sorcier_, pensa-t-elle.

"Prends-moi, maintenant" dit Hermione, toujours frissonnante de son dernier orgasme. Snape lui jeta un petit sourire, et fit glisser son dernier vêtement, laissant donc Hermione admirer son membre. Long de plus de vingt centimètres, il était en pleine érection, le prépuce presque violet sous la pression de son excitation. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'enfonça en elle. Hermione hurla, son sexe se resserrant autour de son membre pulsant.

Les yeux de Snape se révulsèrent. C'était tellement bon… Il poussa en elle sans réserve, sentant son sexe palpiter, lisse et humide. Hermione haletait alors qu'il cessait de bouger, afin de la sentir autour de lui.

« Sev ! » cria-t-elle. « Viens, bouge ! »

Snape se sentait si comblé qu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Il s'enfonça un peu plus, et se sentit sur le point de venir sous le poids de l'excitation. _Arrête ça,_ se prévint-il, _tu ne peux pas venir avant Hermione. _Il grogna, et se baissa pour lécher ses tétons, à présent durs et tendus, et d'un rose foncé. Tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle, il sortit sa langue pour parcourir sa gorge, puis alla rencontrer sa bouche. Il massa sa poitrine d'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre caressait son bas-ventre. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel et superbe dans le fait de voir Hermione enceinte.

Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas, jusqu'à son clitoris, qu'il pinça doucement, faisant s'accélérer sa respiration.

Ses mouvements devinrent plus erratiques, tout comme ceux d'Hermione. Proches de leur libération, ils se sentirent mourir. Leur rythme s'accéléra, et il laissa échapper un son bas, elle lâcha un cri étranglé, alors qu'ils venaient ensemble.

Ensuite, ils purent à peine remuer. Hermione était étendue sur la table, et Snape était assis sur son siège, toujours nu. Bientôt, une Hermione trempée de sueur déposa un chaste baiser sur le front pâle de son époux, et expira un « Merci ». Il la regarda en retour, puis grignota tendrement son oreille. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

Hermione se redressa, et dit "Chéri, je vais au lit. Merci. »

Snape répondit « Non, merci à toi. Cela n'a certainement pas été une perte de temps. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire narquois, et balança sensuellement ses hanches pour rejoindre leur chambre. « Paré pour un autre round ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours » répliqua-t-il, et il la suivit, le cœur plein de joie.

Les deux amants traversèrent la pièce, et affichaient un identique sourire machiavélique alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour une fois de plus.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : C'était mon premier one-shot lémoné, donc je sais qu'il y a pas mal de choses à améliorer. Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à Eminator pour cette impressionnante incitation ~XOXO leviosadawn00

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë : En fait, ce que j'ai bien aimé, c'est que Snappy se soumet à une fille… Ça doit être la première fois que je vois ça, en dehors de l'hilarant et très absurde « fou d'amour » de Louise Malone.

Et j'ai adoré qu'elle l'appelle « honey » - sucre d'orge en VF XD Nan mais c'est Sev, sérieux…

Et puis, effectivement, les sous-vêtements n'ont pas traversé la pièce : Hermione n'en avait pas. ^^'


End file.
